classiccarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Ford Mustang
The Ford Mustang is an automobile manufactured by the Ford Motor Company. It was initially based on the second generation North American Ford Falcon, a compact car.Introduced early on April 17, 1964, dubbed as a "1964½" model by Mustang fans, the 1965 Mustang was the automaker's most successful launch since the Model A. The model is Ford's third oldest nameplate in production and has undergone several transformations to its current fifth generation. The Mustang created the "pony car" class of American automobiles—sports car-like coupes with long hoods and short rear decks and gave rise to competitors such as GM's Chevrolet Camaro, AMC's Javelin, and Chrysler's revamped Plymouth Barracuda. It also inspired coupés such as the Toyota Celica and Ford Capri, which were exported to the United States. History The Ford Mustang was brought out five months before the normal start of the 1965 production year. The earliest versions are often referred to as 1964½ models, but VIN coded by Ford and titled as 1965 models with production beginning in Dearborn, Michigan on March 9, 1964 and the new car was introduced to the public on April 17, 1964 at the New York World's Fair. Executive stylist John Najjar, who was a fan of the World War II P-51 Mustang fighter plane, is credited by Ford to have suggested the name. He was involved in design work on the prototype Ford Mustang I. An alternative view was that Robert J. Eggert, Ford Division market research manager, first suggested the Mustang name. Eggert, a breeder of quarterhorses, received a birthday present from his wife of the book, The Mustangs by J. Frank Dobie in 1960. Later, the book’s title gave him the idea of adding the “Mustang” name for Ford’s new concept car. The designer preferred Cougar or Torino (and an advertising campaign using the Torino name was actually prepared), while Henry Ford II wanted T-bird II.As the person responsible for Ford’s research on potential names, Eggert added “Mustang” to the list to be tested by focus groups; “Mustang,” by a wide margin, came out on top under the heading: “Suitability as Name for the Special Car.” The name could not be used in Germany, however, because it was owned by Krupp, which had manufactured trucks between 1951 and 1964 with the name Mustang. Ford refused to buy the name for about US$10,000 from Krupp at the time. Kreidler, a manufacturer of mopeds, also used the name, so Mustang was sold in Germany as the "T-5" until December 1978. Mustangs grew larger and heavier with each model year until, in response to the 1971–1973 models, Ford returned the car to its original size and concept for 1974. It has since seen several platform generations and designs. Although some other pony cars have seen a revival, the Mustang is the only original pony car to remain in uninterrupted production over five decades of development and revision. First generation (1964½–1973) As Lee Iacocca's assistant general manager and chief engineer, Donald N. Frey was the head engineer for the T-5 project—supervising the overall development of the car in a record 18 months while Iacocca himself championed the project as Ford Division general manager. The T-5 prototype was a two-seat, mid-mounted engine roadster. This vehicle employed the German Ford Taunus V4 engine and was very similar in appearance to the much later Pontiac Fiero. It was claimed that the decision to abandon the two-seat design was in part due to the low sales experienced with the 2-seat 1955 Thunderbird. To broaden market appeal it was later remodeled as a four-seat car (with full space for the front bucket seats, as originally planned, and a rear bench seat with significantly less space than was common at the time). A "Fastback 2+2" model traded the conventional trunk space for increased interior volume as well as giving exterior lines similar to those of the second series of the Corvette Sting Ray and European sports cars such as the Jaguar E-Type. The "Fastback 2+2" was not available as a 1964½ model, but was first manufactured on August 17, 1964. The new design was styled under the direction of Project Design Chief Joe Oros and his team of L. David Ash, Gale Halderman, and John Foster in Ford's Lincoln–Mercury Division design studios, which produced the winning design in an intramural design contest instigated by Iacocca. Favorable publicity articles appeared in 2,600 newspapers the next morning, the day the car was "officially" revealed. A Mustang also appeared in the James Bond film Goldfinger in September 1964, the first time the car was used in a movie. To cut down the development cost and achieve a suggested retail price of US$2,368, the Mustang was based heavily on familiar yet simple components, many of which were already in production for other Ford models. Many (if not most) of the interior, chassis, suspension, and drivetrain components were derived from those used on Ford's Falcon and Fairlane. This use of common components also shortened the learning curve for assembly and repair workers, while at the same time allowing dealers to pick up the Mustang without also having to spend massive amounts of money on spare parts inventories to support the new car line. Original sales forecasts projected less than 100,000 units for the first year. This mark was surpassed in three months from rollout.Another 318,000 would be sold during the model year (a record), and in its first eighteen months, more than one million Mustangs were built.Several changes were made at the traditional opening of the new model year (beginning August 1964), including the addition of back-up lights on some models, the introduction of alternators to replace generators, and an upgrade of the V8 engine from 260 cu in (4.3 l) to 289 cu in (4.7 l) displacement. In the case of at least some six-cylinder Mustangs fitted with the 101 hp (75 kW) 170 cu in (2.8 l) Falcon engine, the rush into production included some unusual quirks, such as a horn ring bearing the 'Ford Falcon' logo beneath a trim ring emblazoned with 'Ford Mustang.' These characteristics made enough difference to warrant designation of the 121,538 earlier ones as "1964½" model-year Mustangs, a distinction that has endured with purists. All of the features added to the "1965" model were available as options or developmental modification to the "1964½" model, which in some cases led to "mix-and-match" confusion as surprised Ford execs hurriedly ramped up production by taking over lines originally intended for other car models' 1965 years. Some cars with 289 engines which were not given the chrome fender badges denoting the larger engine, and more than one car left the plant with cutouts for back-up lights but no lights nor the later wiring harness needed to operate them. While these would today be additional-value collectors' items, most of these oddities were corrected at the dealer level, sometimes only after buyers had noticed them. The 1966 model was basically unchanged, but featured revised side scoops, grill and gas cap, as well as the deletion of the four bars protruding from the Mustang emblem in the grille. The Falcon-based instrument cluster was replaced with a sportier unit designed specially for the Mustang. For 1967, The Mustang retained the original body structure but styling was refreshed, giving the Mustang a more massive look overall. Front and rear end styling was more pronounced, and the "twin cove" instrument panel offered a thicker crash pad, and larger gauges. Hardtop, fastback and convertible body styles continued as before. A host of Federal safety features were standard that year, including an energy-absorbing steering column and wheel, 4-way emergency flashers, and softer interior knobs. For 1968 models, the 1967 body style continued, but with revised side scoops, steering wheel, and gas caps. Side marker lights were also added that year, and cars built after January 1, 1968 included shoulder belts for both front seats. The 1968 models also introduced a new V8 engine, the 302. This small-block engine was designed for Federal emissions standards that were to take effect, and ended up being used in a large number of other Ford vehicles for many decades. For 1969 and 1970 models, the Mustang received a larger body, a more aggressive stance, and a wider grille. The 1969 models featured "quad headlamps" which disappeared to make way for an even wider grille in the 1970 models. A variety of performance and decorative options were available including functional (and non-functional) air scoops, cable and pin hood tie downs, and both wing and chin spoilers. Additionally, the Boss 302 and 429 models were introduced to homologate the engines. The Mustang evolved from "from speed and power" to the growing consumer demand for bigger and heavier "luxury" type designs."The result were the styling misadventures of 1971 — 73 ... The Mustang grew fat and lazy." This was the last major restyling of the first-generation Mustang.The cars grew in every dimension except height, and they gained about 800 pounds (363 kg). The restyling also sought to create the illusion that the cars were even larger. Second generation (1974–1978) Main article: Ford Mustang (second generation)1974–1978 Mustang II.Lee Iacocca, who had been one of the forces behind the original Mustang, became President of Ford Motor Company in 1970 and ordered a smaller, more fuel-efficient Mustang for 1974. Initially it was to be based on the Ford Maverick, but ultimately was based on the Ford Pinto subcompact. The new model, called the "Mustang II", was introduced two months before the first 1973 oil crisis, and its reduced size allowed it to compete against imported sports coupés such as the Japanese Toyota Celica and the European Ford Capri (then Ford-built in Germany and Britain, sold in U.S. by Mercury as a captive import car). First-year sales were 385,993 cars, compared with the original Mustang's twelve-month sales record of 418,812. Lee Iacocca wanted the new car, which returned the Mustang to its 1964 predecessor in size, shape, and overall styling, to be finished to a high standard, saying it should be "a little jewel." However not only was it smaller than the original car, but it was also heavier, owing to the addition of equipment needed to meet new U.S. emission and safety regulations. Performance was reduced, and despite the car's new handling and engineering features the galloping mustang emblem "became a less muscular steed that seemed to be cantering. The car was available in coupé and hatchback versions, including a "luxury" Ghia model designed by Ford's rececently acquired Ghia of Italy. Changes introduced in 1975 included reinstatement of the 302 CID V8 option (after being without a V8 option for the 1974 model year) and availability of an economy option called the "MPG Stallion". Other changes in appearance and performance came with a "Cobra II" version in 1976 & 1977 and a "King Cobra" in 1978. Third generation (1979–1993) Main article: Ford Mustang (third generation)1985–1986 Ford Mustang GTThe 1979 Mustang was based on the longer Fox platform (initially developed for the 1978 Ford Fairmont and Mercury Zephyr). The interior was restyled to accommodate four people in comfort despite a smaller rear seat. Body styles included a coupé, (notchback), hatchback, and convertible. Available trim levels included L, GL, GLX, LX, GT, Turbo GT (1983–84), SVO (1984–86), Cobra (1979–81; 1993), and Cobra R (1993). In response to slumping sales and escalating fuel prices during the early 1980s, a new Mustang was in development. It was to be a variant of the Mazda MX-6 assembled at AutoAlliance International in Flat Rock, Michigan. Enthusiasts wrote to Ford objecting to the proposed change to a front-wheel drive, Japanese-designed Mustang without a V8 option. The result was a major facelift of the existing Mustang in 1987, while the MX-6 variant became the 1989 Ford Probe. Gallery DSC01388.JPG|Ford Mustang DSC06295.JPG|Ford Mustang DSC06283.JPG|Ford Mustang Ford Mustang 2.JPG|Ford Mustang Nasc nationals 2011 071.JPG|Ford Mustang DSC06457.JPG|Ford Mustang horse badge DSC06515.JPG|Ford Mustang badge SDC10760.JPG|1968 Ford Mustang convertible|link=http://www.flickr.com/photos/59728935@N07/5954113463/ 102_2565.JPG|1967 Ford Mustang|link=http://www.flickr.com/photos/59728935@N07/6092579355/ 100_2647.JPG|1969 Ford Mustang convertible|link=http://www.flickr.com/photos/59728935@N07/6105537758/ Mustang 2.jpg|Ford Mustang 67 mustang 1.jpg|Ford Mustang 1965 mustang.jpg|1965 Ford Mustang DSC06603.JPG|Ford Mustang GT350 DSC06612.JPG|Ford Mustang GT350 DSC 0520.JPG|Ford Mustang Wheels day 2012 014.JPG|Ford Mustang Round Horse Badge DSC07373.JPG|Ford Mustang rear view DSC07414.JPG|Ford Mustang interior 100_4355.JPG|Ford Mustang|link=http://www.flickr.com/photos/59728935@N07/7051476033/ 100_4519.JPG|Ford Mustang GT390 - Bullitt|link=http://www.flickr.com/photos/59728935@N07/7074426369/ Cars 2012 074.JPG|Ford Mustang Cars 2012 073.JPG|Ford Mustang DSC08551.JPG|Ford Mustang DSC00406.JPG|Ford Mustang DSC00407.JPG|Ford Mustang DSC02361.JPG|Ford Mustang air intake DSC02362.JPG|Ford Mustang 2 + 2 badge DSC02363.JPG|Ford Mustang 289 badge DSC09252.JPG|Ford Mustang Car etc 020.JPG|Ford Mustang DSC09548.JPG|Ford Mustang DSC09918.JPG|Ford Mustang GT390 - Bullitt DSC09917.JPG|Ford Mustang GT390 Out and about 062.JPG|Ford Mustang GT390 - Bullitt DSC00063.JPG|Ford Mustang DSC00082.JPG|Ford Mustang DSC09978.JPG|Ford Mustang DSC09979.JPG|Ford Mustang DSC09981.JPG|Ford Mustang DSC09988.JPG|Ford Mustang DSC00226.JPG|Ford Mustang II DSC02364.JPG|Ford Mustang DSC02360.JPG|Ford Mustang 1327656885583.jpg|Ford Mustang DSC09984S.JPG|Ford Mustang GT390 - Bullitt DSC09982S.JPG|Ford Mustang DSCF3529.JPG|Ford Mustang DSCF3531.JPG|Ford Mustang DSCF3521.JPG|Ford Mustang Red mustang coupe.jpg|Ford Mustang Blue mustang fastback 66.jpg|Ford Mustang assorted snaps 804.JPG|Ford Mustang assorted snaps 904.JPG|Ford Mustang DSC01624.JPG|Ford Mustang Gt 500.JPG|gt 500 P3290006 (2).JPG|Ford Mustang DSC02166S.JPG|Ford Mustang DSC02260.JPG|Ford Mustang GT360 assorted snaps 934.JPG|Ford Mustang P1010345.JPG|Ford Mustang P1010346.JPG|Ford Mustang P5110113.JPG|Ford Mustang Purple gen1 Mustang.jpg|First generation Ford Mustang RRC R side.JPG|1965 Mustang Coupe Restomod Evolution of the Mustang Ford Mustang.JPG|First Generation Ford Mustang DSC00226.JPG|Second Generation Ford Mustang DSC002231.JPG|Third Generation Ford Mustang DSC09983.JPG|Fourth Generation Ford Mustang DSC02151.JPG|Fifth Generation Ford Mustang Matching Green 2018 (4).JPG|Sixth Generation Ford Mustang Category:Ford Category:Muscle Cars Category:Post-war Category:Ford of America Category:Legends Category:Modern